


eleven & thirteen

by complicatedfreak



Series: growing up together [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fever, Growing Up Together, Hugs, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedfreak/pseuds/complicatedfreak
Summary: Even has a fever, Isak plays doctor.





	eleven & thirteen

“Here you go.” The 11-year-old Isak said as he handed a glass of water to the 13-year-old Even. “Are you feeling any better now?” He continued as he watched his best friend take long gulps while drinking the glass of water.

Even shook his head lightly, trying not to let the headache worsen. “Not really,” He answered truthfully, his voice a little rough due to his throat being sore. Slowly, he placed the glass of water next to a pitcher full of water on top of the bedside table and then tucked his arms under the blanket.

The two were in Even’s room in the afternoon. At this time of hour, the two of them was usually found outside the house with or without their friends, or at either’s backyards, but right now, they couldn’t do that. The rain from earlier had thankfully stopped, but not enough for it not to drizzle.

It’s been raining for almost a week, and unfortunately for Even, his immune system wasn’t really cooperating with him. Now, he’s stuck in bed, with a temperature almost reaching at 38, and a shivering body. The only good thing about being sick in bed was the part where Isak was sitting beside him and being concerned for him.

“I told you we shouldn’t’ve showered in the rain!” Isak said with an annoyed, yet worried tone. Even though that’s the case, Even just heard Isak’s worried tone instead of hearing the two. He liked it whenever Isak’s worried for him, it makes him feel special and cared for by his best friend.

“So?” Even questioned in a low whisper. He may have a fever, but that still won’t stop him from being smug. “We enjoyed it, so it was worth it.” He reassured him by giving him a small nod.

Isak frowned, “How’d you know I enjoyed it? How was it even worth it when you’re really sick right now?” He asked, because, Even didn’t deserve to be sick! And how could he even think that Isak enjoyed the rain?

“Your eyes were practically like saucers and your smile was so bright I swore I almost needed to put on a pair of sunglasses when I pulled you into the middle of the rain.” Even said casually, a small smirk playing on his lips as he remembered Isak enjoying their little trip in the rain.

Okay, maybe Isak _did_ that kind of thing, but in his defense, it was his first time to play outside the rain with his best friend. Well, first time in his whole life. Playing in the rain was part of the long list of the things he’s done for the first time in his whole life with Even. “Okay, so let’s say maybe you’re right, just _maybe_. I’m not saying you are, but let’s just pretend you’re right.” Isak began, “But that doesn’t mean I’m doing it again if it means you’re going to be sick, again!” He said with a huff as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Even wondered how Isak managed to be cute almost all the time. “I’m right, and you know it. And we’re going to do that again someday, just you watch. I just have a fever. No big deal.” He spoke up, followed by a cough that hurt his throat.

Isak was next to him the very moment he coughed. “Hey, don’t speak too much. Your throat is probably really hurting right now.” He placed his palm against Even’s forehead, figuring out if Even’s temperature had gone up or down. He let out a disappointed sigh as he removed his palm from Even’s forehead.

“Turn that frown upside down. It doesn’t look good on you." Even commented as he noticed a small frown was on Isak’s lips. The mere sight of Isak frowning makes his heart weak for unknown reasons, or reasons he tried to ignore.

Ignoring the comment, Isak said, “Your temperature hasn’t changed. Did you drink your medicine before I went here?”

Just a few minutes ago, Isak entered Even’s house with Even’s Mamma greeting him in the front door. He didn’t know why Even didn’t go to his house when yesterday he clearly told him he would go. Even’s Mamma told him that Even has a fever, and of course, Isak thanked her immediately as he made his way to Even’s room.

Isak knew almost every inch of Even’s house, so he already knew where to find Even’s room and vice versa. They’ve known each other for many years, and Isak had lost count of those years. All he knew was that Even had stuck by him almost his entire 11-year-old life.

“Yeah, Mamma gave me my medicine, like, an hour before you went here.” Even said, raising an eyebrow at his nodding best friend.

“Good. For the mean time, you should drink a lot of water. You’re probably dehydrated because of your fever. Sit up.” Isak instructed as he grabbed the water pitcher on its handle.  The water pitcher was lifted with a hand on its handle and another hand on the bottom. He poured a generous amount of water into the empty glass beside it as while waiting for Even to sit up from his lying position.

Slowly, Even squirmed his body as he tried to sit up without removing the blankets. He only stopped when Isak brought a glass of water in front of him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to remove your blanket. You probably feel chilly right now.” Isak said softly, slowly putting the rim of the glass in between Even’s lips. The sick lad in front of him opened his mouth slowly as Isak carefully tilted the glass upwards. His other hand was below Even’s chin, all spread out just in case the water might spill.

Even stopped halfway finishing his water, which made Isak squint his eyes at him and refuse to remove the glass from Even’s lips. “Finish it.” He said without leaving any space for protests from his sick best friend. Not waiting for Even to continue, he tilted the glass upwards again. Thankfully enough, Even gulped the last drop and finished the whole thing.

Yep, Even liked having a fever. It means being pampered by none other than Isak himself. Though, the only downside of this was Isak’s bossiness was showing. Not that Even minded. He actually found it cute. Well, what’s not cute about Isak, anyway?

Seeing the empty glass on his hand made Isak smile at Even, “Yay, you finished it.” He said with a smile as he pulled the glass away and put it on top of the bedside table.

Even rolled his eyes with a smile, “Were you actually expecting for me not to finish it when you were practically shoving it inside my mouth?” He joked, feeling a little better because of the water taking effect. Either that, or Isak’s presence was chasing his sickness away. It was probably Isak’s presence, he was sure of it.

“Hush,” Isak said as he pressed his pointer finger against Even’s lips. “If you didn’t finish it, I would’ve really shoved it inside your mouth.” When he successfully silenced Even, he removed his finger away.

“Oh,” Even sang, “Are we still talking about the glass here?” He grinned mischievously.

Isak raised his eyebrow in question, “What else were we talking about?” He asked, clearly curious if Even thought of something other than the glass. The last time he checked, they were on the same page. Isak had no idea how Even thought that the main topic had went astray.

With a snort, Even shook his head. “Never mind. Just, don’t change, yeah?” He said with a smile, clearly amused by the boy’s sweet innocence.

Isak didn’t like it whenever Even wouldn’t feed his curiosity. It made him feel even younger than he already is. It felt like he was left alone in the dark once again. He didn’t push the matter further and just chose to drop it.

“For someone who has a fever, you’re really talkative. That’s good.” He gave a small nod that was accompanied by a small smile present on his face.

“Wow, are people with fever not supposed to be talkative? How does that even work?” Even grinned while using the edge of the blanket to cover his mouth.

“Usually, yeah. But you’re not like a typical 13-year-old, right?” Isak giggled as he hopped off Even’s bed. “Have you eaten anything yet? ‘Cause, I can go downstairs and get you something to eat.”

“Actually, would you mind getting me some potato chips downstairs?” Even requested. Cookies were always delicious. Despite his fever, his taste buds could still function perfectly to know that.

Isak protested with a squeak, “No! You know what? I’m going to get you some fruits.” Before he could even hear Even’s whining, he already walked downstairs to grab some healthy stuff that Even’s system would need.

The kitchen might not be his, but Isak knew it like the back of his hand. He and Even had spent countless of hours here for the past few years. Even’s parents didn’t mind his presence inside their house. In fact, they treated him like he was part of their own family. Of course, Isak thought they were like his second parents.

Leaving those thoughts aside, Isak grabbed a bowl from the cabinet where the dishes were always stored. After that, he opened the fridge and pulled the fruits and vegetable section. There were different kinds of fruits found there, but he only grabbed two oranges and a stem full of grapes. The fruits were placed inside the bowl and then grabbed it and put it on top of the empty sink. He opened the faucet and rinsed the fruits inside the bowl, and drained the water afterwards.

Grabbing an orange from the bowl, Isak peeled it, leaving the skin on the side so he could throw it later when he’s done. Goodness, it would be a sacrilege if he’d serve a sick Even with unpeeled oranges.

Once he was done with the fruits, Isak took the bowl upstairs in Even’s room. Of course, he brought the bowl with his two hands, despite the bowl being small enough to be carried by a single hand. The bowl didn’t belong to him, so he wouldn’t like to unintentionally drop it along the way.

“Christ, are those oranges?” Even cried out from his bed as Isak made his way to Even’s side.

“Yep, and I’m not leaving until you finish one.” Isak said while putting the bowl on Even’s bedside table. 

“But of all things inside the fridge, why oranges?” Even exclaimed. It’s not that he loathes the fruit, it’s just that there were other tastier things in the pantry that he could be eating right now, but _no_ , he got fruits.

“Orange has Vitamin C that’ll make your immune system healthy.” Isak said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

“How do you even know this kind of stuff?” Even questioned, not because he found Isak annoying. It’s the opposite, actually. He found it very adorable.

“Because I love science, and I wanna be a doctor when I grow up, remember?” Isak smiled proudly, and damn it if Even didn’t find it the amusing. Of course Even remembered Isak telling him he wants to be a doctor when they both got older. He wouldn’t even dare to forget that small fact about Isak.

“You’re going to be the shortest doctor in a few years.” Even joked, knowing that it was just a lie. In a span of a year, Isak managed to grow taller than Even was expecting. Not that Isak managed to reach Even’s height, good heavens, that’d be impossible. Isak may be taller than any other 11-year olds out there, but that didn’t mean that he’d outgrow Even anytime soon.

“Being a doctor doesn’t require a height limit.” Isak crossed his arms against his chest and poked his tongue out. That’s one of the things he’d learned from Even; to stick out his tongue at someone whom he found annoying.

“Yeah, sure, keep saying that.” Reaching out for the grapes, Even plucked three from the stem and brought it in front of his mouth. He ate it silently while looking at Isak. “Come ‘ere.” Without waiting for a response, he discarded the blanket to his side and sat up. He pulled Isak closer to him and wrapped his arms around his best best friend.

Before Isak could return the hug, he let out a small squeak from the unexpected gesture. Soon enough, he returned the favor as he wrapped his arms around Even’s waist and gently put his chin on top of Even’s shoulder.

The two stayed there silently, refusing to let go of each other. It was comfortable, the silence. Even’s hugs were always Isak’s personal favorite. He felt warm and happy with just Even’s presence. There was nothing in this world he would trade this moment for.

“Lie down in bed with me?” Even whispered near Isak’s ear, still not moving an inch away from the hug, but instead, he hugged Isak’s body tighter.

“You just want me to get a fever as well, don’t you?” Isak giggled as he nuzzled his nose on Even’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his best friend’s clothes.

“Yeah. That way, I’m not the only one with the fever here.” As much as it pained him to do so, Even released Isak from their hug. He lied down on his bed while his best friend followed him.

Even looked to his right and caught Isak looking at him. He grinned, “Ready to have a fever?”

“Not really,” Isak pulled out his pointer finger as it slowly made its way on the edge of Even’s nose, followed by saying a small “boop”.

“‘Boop’, seriously?” Even asked as he watched Isak nod while giggling softly, his palms covering his mouth to prevent himself from giggling, but failing miserably. Even would lie if he’d say that soft sound didn’t make his heart weak by a little. Only by a little. Isak was just… utterly perfect, Even didn’t know what he’s done to deserve Isak in the first place.

“You need to sleep, mister.” This time, Isak poked Even’s left cheek.

“Fine, I’ll sleep, under one condition.” Even began, “When I wake up, you’ll be right here by my side.”

Isak hummed in response, “Okay.”

“Promise? Like, Pinky Promise promise?” Even questioned as he brought out his right hand, his pinky sticking up while the other fingers were folded.

“Promise.” Isak assured his best friend by bringing out his right hand, mimicking Even’s gesture as they hooked their pinkies together and lightly twisted them upwards, their thumbs bumping each other.

They pulled their hands away from each other and tucked them under the blanket, as their eyes met once again.

“Goodnight, Even.” Isak whispered gently. Slowly, he leaned forward, his lips aligning with Even’s forehead. He planted a small kiss against his best friend’s forehead before pulling away and looked at Even’s eyes for another time.

“Thanks, Isak. Thanks for everything. You’re the best doctor I could ever have.” Even smiled as he looked at Isak for the last time before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
